


I'll Cover You: Flad's Story

by fladdianforlife



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fladdianforlife/pseuds/fladdianforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Flint and Thad got together. Fluffy one shot with some Rent in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cover You: Flad's Story

"Hey Flint. You wanted to see me?"

Thad was excited. Flint was both his best friend and his long-time crush. Spending time with him, no matter how little, always made Thad happy. Thad dreamed of the day when Flint realised how much Thad adored him.

"Hey Thad. I just wanted to see that pretty face."

This basically defined their relationship; pick-up lines, flirting, and rom com nights composed their life. Thad loved the flirting, but never took any of it seriously.

"Well, here's my face. I will ask you contain all sounds of appreciation until later."

Flint's laugh was the best sound ever. Honestly, they could record this and make millions off it on iTunes. Thad wished he could hear it for the rest of his life. If only Flint could open his eyes and notice him.

"Well now, what if some sounds slipped? And I just let my appreciation be heard?"

God, Flint would never go for a guy like Thad. Why should he? He had every guy at Dalton waiting for a chance. He was prime real estate.

"I would have to punish you of course; punishment in the form of watching RENT with me."

RENT was Thad's favourite musical ever. He secretly fantasised about singing "I'll Cover You" with Flint. Plus any musical that sings about masturbation, dildos, and cross dressers is guaranteed to be amazing.

"Ah now Thaddeus, I will gladly watch RENT with you. All you have to do is ask!"

Why must he be so damn perfect? Of course he would watch RENT with Thad and be so excited about it. If only Flint knew how much Thad wanted him.

"I'll go put it on then."

What Thad didn't know was that Flint had a plan to woo the other Warbler. Thad was about as clueless as Blaine was about Kurt's feelings. And everyone knows how that worked out.

"Thanks Thad."

Watching RENT always sent Thad's brain reeling. He could not understand why Flint was so perfect. Thad always opted to watching movies with Flint in hopes that he could just lean into his arms and doze off.

 _Live in my house,_  
I'll be your shelter,  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you

Thad always sang Angel's part, mostly because he loved her. Something about a fierce drag queen made him extremely happy.

 _Open your door,_  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you

Flint actually sang Collin's part. Ohmigod, they were singing this together.

 _I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love_  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
Be my life

 _Just slip me on,_  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat

They were chasing each other around the room, flirtatiously singing to the opposite.

_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_

_No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat_

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love_  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
All my life

_I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is_

_So with a thousand sweet kisses ,I'll cover you_  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
When you're worn out and  
tired,

_When your heart has expired_

_If you're cold and you're lonely_  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

 _Oh, lover,_  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you...

They ended the song the same way as the movie – with a heartfelt kiss. It could have lasted four years or four seconds, Thad didn't know. All he knew was that Flint was KISSING him.

"Thad. I have to tell you something. It's really important."

Here it comes. The never failing "I-don't-like-you" speech. Of course this would happen to Thad.

"Thad, I love you."

Thad froze and his whole body shut down. Flint motherfucking Wilson loved him. THE Flint motherfucking Wilson. Loved him. Thaddeus motherfucking Jenkins.

"I love you, too Flint."

Thad leaned up and wrapped him arms around Flint's neck, pulling him down. Flint responded by wrapping him arms around Thad's waist, bringing him flush against his body. Their second kiss was quite possibly the sweetest kiss they ever shared. Thad finally got him man.

 


End file.
